


Clover Scouts

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blackie just needs some good toilet paper, Dragon Scouts AU, Fire's just happy to be with his friendsies, One being a nuisance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: The boys be scoutingI don't know why I just wanted a Scout AU
Kudos: 3





	Clover Scouts

“How are we supposed to get over the wall?”

Blackfoot’s question only received uncertain glances.

Searching for the magenta-honey clover wasn’t an easy task, but nevertheless, a fulfilling one. The newest badge challenge depended on this one find, and once they all got it and showed their team counselor the plant, the better it was for all three of them.

Fireheart was doing pretty okay in Dragon Scouts. He had a fair number of badges and enjoyed scouting quite a lot.

“S’mores are the best part about it!” He said optimistically, though it had absolutely nothing to do with their current predicament. “And my grandmum told me that the clover makes some delicious tea! Tea and s’mores are yummy!”

“Only you would worry about tea and such…” Blackfoot grumbled aloud, mostly to himself.

Blackfoot was doing quite average as well, but wasn’t as enthusiastic as Fireheart about the whole thing. His mother signed him up for it, forcing him to be “social” and become “accustomed to human interaction” since bird watching and talking to animals wouldn’t be as useful in any future successful job.

“I like tea! And s’mores!” Onewhisker piped up from behind them, appearing happy to have anything else to talk about other the mission.

Onewhisker was doing the worst by far. He wasn’t interested in the slightest with being a Scout, and as a result, had only a few badges. This didn’t make the counselors and his mom very happy, but pass this mission, and off he could go to the next level. Too bad he didn’t seem too interested in that either at the moment.

“And will you get off that stump and actually help us, Whiskers?!” Blackfoot whipped around to glare at the brunet. “This is hard enough as it is, we need all hands on deck here!”

“This is ridiculous anyways. There are so many other things we could do rather than look for a silly plant...” Onewhisker rolled his eyes, slumping over his knees. “This is so boring…”

“Maybe that’s because you’re not doing anything!” Blackfoot spat in reply. “If we fail getting this plant, I’m holding you personally responsible.”

“Go lick a cake.” 

Thankfully, Fireheart slid between them before the older boy could land a punch.

“OKAY FELLAS, let’s calm ourselves down for a sec. We know that the plant is over the wall. And we have to get over the wall, right? So, how are we going to do that?”

“I’ve been trying to figure that out for the past _THIRTY MINUTES!_ ” The raven clawed furiously at his curls. “You two might as well pop up as the antonym of ‘helpful’ in the dictionary!”

“We need to strategize our path over this wall,” Said Fireheart, ignoring Blackfoot’s immense frustration. “First, we should try a stack. I’m about 5’2. The wall is about three times my size. You’re 5’6, Blackie… so all we need is one more person…” The ginger’s green gaze drifted over to Onewhisker. “It’d technically be helping, and they can finally get their teamwork badge…”

“Not doing it.” The brunet’s words concluded with a loud yawn. “ ‘m about to find a good place to nap out here anyways.”

By now, Blackfoot was attempting to scale the stone himself, scrabbling at the smooth surface of the rocks furiously. Fireheart adjusted his sash, stepping closer to the stump.

“Come on, Onesie… you don’t have to do anything else but help just this one time.”

“I said no.” The amber eyes narrowed untrustingly.

Fireheart resisted the urge to vent out his frustration and instead seated himself on the same stump beside Onewhisker.

“If you do it, I’ll see about making you a few extra s’mores next time we all go camping?” The shorter boy pleaded, flopping onto the brunet. “Please?”

Onewhisker scrunched away.

“Do you really think you can _bribe_ me into this?”

“You’re my favorite bathroom buddy?” Fireheart tried again, sliding his hand over his friend’s. “You always save me toilet paper even when Blackie tries to use it all…”

“HEY! Not my fault their toilet paper is thin as my mom’s patience!” Blackfoot cried out.

Onewhisker still looked uncertain until Fireheart broke out a sorrowful, wide-eyed look, whining like a kicked puppy.

“Fine…” The brunet stood, yanking away. “Just cut that out, you’re being weird.”

“Knew you’d fall for it.” A smug smile stretched over the ginger’s freckled face.

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> "go lick a cake" has to be a top TIER insult
> 
> get it? cause it's a CAKE-


End file.
